Baby love: a Cars fanfic
by unicorn128
Summary: Finally, Lightning and Sally are engaged, but Mater isn't listening. Why is he nervous, why is he so concerned about Holley, and why are they seeing a doctor so often?
1. Prologue

Baby Love: A Cars fanfic. Prologue Lightning McQueen and Sally Carrera were eating dinner at the Wheel Well Inn. The sun had set and the moon glowed on them as they dreamily stared at each other. After a long silence, Lightning said "Um, Sally?" "Yes?" Sally said. "We've been together for a long time, and time and time again we've quarreled, but we've worked past them, and I think that a wonderful car like you should have a proper gift of love." Sally looked up "What do you mean?" Lightning got up and pulled out a little black box, and when he opened it, Sally saw a beautiful diamond ring. "Lightning, is this…" Sally said. Lightning got on the ground, smiled, and said "Sally Carrera, I want you to be with me forever, and I hope to be the best I can for you, so, will you marry me?" Sally's eyes filled with tears. "Lightning, yes, I will marry you!" "Oh Sally!" Lightning jumped up and hugged and kissed Sally as _his _eyes were filled with tears. "I can't believe it, I'm crying too." Sally laughed "Lightning, it's okay, I love you!" "I love you too Sally!" They kissed again and looked happily at the bright full moon.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 2: News and a surprise Lightning and Sally drove side by side to the V8 Café, where everyone was talking. "Well, what's got you two so happy?" Sheriff asked. "Well, to tell you the truth, WE'RE ENGAGED!" Sally and Lightning said together. This announcement was greeted with applause, tears, and hugs. "I can't believe it, after all these years!" Luigi cried. "Well, I had to tell her sooner or later!" Lightning laughed. "I don't believe this, who isn't excited about you two lovebirds getting married?" said Flo. Just then Mater drove past. "Hey everyone" he called out. "Hey Mater!" they called back. Then they gasped. "Oh no, I completely forgot about Mater!" Lightning said "How is he gonna take the news, he'll be heartbroken." "Don't worry, I sure he's gonna take it well." Sally said. "I don't know, he's my best friend and I don't think he might take it well." "You're right, he is your best friend and it would only be reasonable if you would talk to him about it." "Okay then." And Lightning drove off to find Mater. . . . Lightning found Mater back in his shed near a field. "Um Mater, can I talk to you?" "Sure McQueen, what is it?" "Well, uh, you know how I said that since Sally and I are dating, I won't have as much time for you?" "Yeah" Mater answered. "Well good because… we're getting married." Lightning flinched, half-expecting to see Mater gasp and tear up, but he didn't, he seemed preoccupied with something else. "Um Mater, did you hear me? " "Well, yeah, and I think it's great." "Really?" "Yeah, I mean I would be a little bit upset, but now that I have Holley I'm okay with it "You sure?" "Of course, McQueen, you don't have to do everything with me, I'm not gonna be around forever, now I gotta go, Holley's meeting me at the doctor today." And he left with Lightning feeling confused. "I don't get it, why would Mater say that, and didn't he see a doctor three times already?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Problems "And then he just left." Lightning said to Sally the next day as they were driving to the catering service for the wedding. "He seemed pretty okay with it." "I don't know about that honey, he's sensitive to others and it may be killing him inside." "Oh my gosh Sally you're right, I can't believe I was so blind, you go on ahead, I'm gonna talk to him again." And Lightning drove off in the opposite direction. . . . Lightning found Mater back at his garage, still looking worried. "Um Mater, remember how I said that I won't have much time for you, since Sally and I are engaged?" "Well yeah McQueen, why?" Mater asked. "Well, don't worry; because you're gonna be the best man!" "Kay." Mater replied. Lightning gave him a puzzled look. "Mater, you're not listening." "Of course I am, I just don't think it's that much a big deal." "Mater you can drop the act, I know you're sad that I won't be around as much for you, but I'm doing the best I can to make you happy again." "McQueen like I said before, you shouldn't revolve your life around me; I won't be around forever, now I'm gonna meet Holley at the doctor again." "Where?" asked McQueen "Well… it's none of your business." And he left again. "I don't get it" Lightning thought. "He's seeing a doctor _again_? And why is he so nervous all of sud…oh no… there could be something wrong with Mater!"


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Secrets Lightning discussed about Mater with Sally and Finn Mcmissile (after he said congratulations for the wedding) at the V8 café. "I think there maybe something wrong with him, he's been seeing a doctor for days now, and he's acting so nervous." "He's pretty old; he was born in 1957, so it's possible." Said Sally. "He's not that old, but he could be taking some medications." Finn said. "By the way, Holley's acting weird too ever since our last visit." "I don't get it, what is he hiding, and why did he only confide to Holley?" Lightning said. "Maybe she found out by accident, and we could ask her." "I doubt it" Said Finn, "She's also been pretty quiet and edgy." Just then they saw Mater drive past. Lightning waved but Mater only looked with a strange face, mixed with guilt and fear, then he drove off. Then Sheriff came by. "Oh no" he said, "It's that face again." "What do you mean?" asked Finn. "It's his guilty face; he hasn't done that face since 1974, when he tried to sneak into an R rated movie." "That's it, we're gonna find out what Mater and Holley are up to." Lightning said. "Yeah, but how?" asked Sally. "With a little help from a certain spy." And Lightning smirked at Finn.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Spy Work Finn and Lightning followed Mater to the doctor's office where Holley already was, she looked pretty worried too. They were almost spotted but snuck away at the last second and went to the back of the building. "Alright" Said Finn "They're on their guard, so we can't follow them in the building." "Then how are we gonna find out what's happening?" Lightning asked. Finn looked around and saw a window washing ladder. "I might have a way." Finn said. "Uh, what do you mean?" Lightning asked nervously. . . . "Mater, Holley, the doctor will see you now." The nurse said. Mater and Holley rolled nervously in. "Alright Miss Shiftwell let's get you ready." The doctor said. But little did they know that Lightning and Finn, disguised as window washers, were trying to listen in on the conversation. "McQueen, don't move so much." Finn said. "Sorry, I'm trying to listen." Lightning said. Meanwhile mater and Holley were waiting nervously for the doctor to come back. "Do you think it'll be alright?" Holley asked. "Don't worry Holley-berry, whatever happens, I'll be sure to stay with you; I'm sorry that I caused all of this." Mater said. "That's all right Mater, it's not your fault, I should have been more cautious." Holley replied sadly. Mater could see tears forming in her eyes, so he hugged kissed her on her cheek. "Alright then." the doctor said as he re-entered the room with medical papers. "The results will be in 2 days, try not to be so anxious, this mistake could happen to any couple." He added hopefully. "Now could you follow me into the next room?" and Mater and Holley rolled into the next room while the doctor left the papers on a table. Meanwhile Finn and Lightning couldn't hear anything so Finn had to use his glass cutting gadget to sneak into the room. Once they got in Finn looked over the papers as Lightning kept lookout. Suddenly Finn gasped. "What is it Finn?" Lightning asked. "You might want to look at this." Finn said. Lightning looked over them and gasped. "Oh my GOD, Holley could be Pregnant!"


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Fight "I don't believe this!" said Finn "No wonder they've been acting strange." "Well, we might not want them to find out, they might freak out." said Lightning Just then the doctor called "I'll see you at the checkout; I just need to get the files." "We gotta go!" said Finn. They drove back to the window where McQueen tried to make the machine go down. "Don't pull the rope so hard it'll…" the rope broke "!" the doctor heard this but didn't take much notice seeing how he thought that it was from a scared person about to go into surgery (or at least found out the cost of it). He got the papers and left the room just before a loud crash was heard on the street. Lightning and Finn were pretty much okay, but a bit bruised. "…break" Finn said as he finished his sentence. "Thanks for the heads up." Lighting said, and the two cars drove quickly back to Radiator Springs. . . . "And then we got back here." Lightning explained to Sally in his cozy cone. "Oh my gosh!" said Sally. " I know that Mater is nice, but I didn't think that they would go to that level of love." "We can't tell Mater and Holley we know." Finn said. "They might get angry." Just then there was a knock on the door. "Who is it?" Lightning asked. "It's me McQueen" Mater said. "Can I talk to you?" "Sure." So Lightning let Mater in. "Hey, I was wondering if you're doing anything tonight." "No, I'm as free as a bird." Lightning said nervously. "You sure, no jobs to do, no dates with Miss Sally….NO WINDOWS TO WASH WITH FINN!" Mater said suspiciously. Lightning and Finn gasped. "Uh I got to go." Sally said and quickly left. "How'd you find out?" Finn said. "Call it intuition, listening, or the fact that I heard someone ask if I had seen a certain famous racecar and an Ashton Martin DB5 window washing!" "Oh right." Lightning said. "I can't believe you guys would do this to us!" Mater said fiercely. "This is OUR problem and we'll solve it ourselves." "Mater, I'm trying to help you, you don't understand…" "I DO UNDERSTAND! You don't like Holley, and you don't know what SHE'S going through!" Lightning was shocked. "Mater I…" "Just forget it." Mater said darkly, and with that he left them alone. "I think I just lost my best friend." Lightning said sadly, and tears filled his eyes.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Holley's side of the story While all of this was going on, Holley was trying to get some rest in her cozy cone. She had a headache and could hear the argument from outside. Tears filled her eyes again as she tried to brush them away. She remembered the night she and Mater made the mistake. They had returned to his shed after dinner at the Wheel Well. "Mater, that was wonderful, you know how to treat a lady." She said to him. "Well" Mater said blushing. "I just want to make sure you're treated special." "Mater, I love you." Holley said, and she hugged him. Mater tickled her side door when she wasn't looking and she giggled. "Oh you like that?" Mater said. "There's more where that came from." And he tickled her left back wheel too. "Mater" Holley laughed "Stop, I can't take it, what if I did it to you." And Holley tickled Mater's front right wheel. "Holley, that feels so good." Mater laughed. "I love you Mater, I really do." Holley said romantically. "I love you too, my Holley-berry." Mater at least tried to say romantically, and they kissed. They were standing up, but still… One month later Holley went for her yearly checkup… and that's when she found out that she might…MIGHT be pregnant. After she heard the news a million thoughts raced through her head. She had promised her parents that she would be good, now what would they think of her, they would probably disown her. What would her friends think? And what would happen to Mater. She felt awful, it was as if she was betraying everyone she loved. Just then Mater came in, looking exhausted and forlorn. "Is everything okay Mater?" Holley said. "To tell you the truth no, I just had a fight with him." "I know I heard everything." "I'm so sorry Holley." Mater said. "It's not your fault Mater, it's nobody's fault." "I know that Holley, I can't believe I said that to my best friend." Mater's own eyes filled with tears and he broke down crying hugging Holley. "It'll be okay Mater, It'll be okay. Holley said as she herself broke down crying.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Making up The next day Mater and Holley went to the V8 café. Mater wasn't angry at Lightning anymore and he wanted to talk to him, but it looked like he wasn't going out today. Just then the door of his cozy cone opened, and Lightning and Sally came out, Lighting looking apologetic. He quickly drove over to Mater and said "Mater, I'm so, so sorry for what I did, don't blame Finn, I made him do it." "McQueen, listen…" But McQueen turned to Holley and said. "Holley, I should've known what you were going through, all this pain, and I was only worried about Mater." Lightning began to break down. "McQueen don't cry, I should've told you what had happened." "Mater please don't blame yourself like you did in Tokyo, I wouldn't blame you if you hated a worthless stupid car like me." Mater gasped. "McQueen, don't you EVER say something like that about yourself again! If you weren't worthy of being my friend, I wouldn't be talking to a wonderfully awesome racecar like you!" "Mater!" Lightning cried, and they both wept hugging each other. "Don't worry, everything will be alright!" Lightning said to Holley, and he hugged her. Then Mater hugged Lightning and Sally. "What was that for?" Sally laughed. "Well I just wanted to congratulate you two on your engagement!" Mater said. "It's not like I forgot so quickly!" and for the first time in days, everyone laughed.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Back at the doctor 's The next day Mater and Holley went back to the doctor to see the test results, Holley was still nervous. "It'll be okay Holley, if it happens we'll try to become good parents." "I just don't seem like the parenting type, and

what would happen if my parents would find out?" Holley said "If they'll be angry, they'll be angry at me." Mater replied, Holley knew he was just as worried as she was. . . . They went into the doctor's office and were surprised to find Lightning, Finn, Sally, and Holley's parents in

the room.

"Mum, Dad, I…" "Don't worry Holley it's no one's fault, we just want you to be happy." Mr. Shiftwell said. "That's right" Mrs. Shiftwell said. "We would NEVER disown you, no matter what, and the fact that you have a

loving boyfriend that cares about you so much is a blessing."

Once again, Holley began to cry and hugged her parents. "It'll be okay Holley, it'll be okay." Mr. Shiftwell said. "Mater" Mrs. Shiftwell said "Thank you for taking care of her."

And she hugged Mater. "Thank you ma'am, and thank you McQueen and Finn, for trying to look out for me." This was the signal for an entire group hug. Then the doctor came in. "Well, it looks like you all have had a

heartwarming scene, I hope I can see another one after the news." "What do you mean?" Holley asked. "Ms. Shiftwell, you are not pregnant."

You could never imagine such relief they all felt. "Turns out it was a false positive, in fact you didn't have… well… you know… at all." "Oh thank goodness!" Holley cried out. "I wasn't ready for a baby." "Me neither" Mater said. . . . After they had gone back to Radiator Springs, Lightning, Holley, Sally, and Mater drove towards Carburetor Canyon.

"You know, after these couple of days, it's nice to take it easy once in a while." Holley said. "Oh and congratulations on the two of you getting married."

"Thanks." Sally and Lightning said.

"And thank you, Mater, for being an amazing boyfriend."

"Well, thanks, and um, well, we've been dating for about a year and know so much about each other, I was saving this just in case."

And Mater revealed a beautiful diamond ring.

"Oh Mater, it's so gorgeous, and of course."

"Of course what?" Mater asked.

"OF COURSE I'LL MARRY YOU!" Holley said, and she hugged Mater as tight as she could.

"Really! You will! Don't you think it's too early?" Mater asked.

"Well you don't wanna wait as long as we have." Lightning and Sally laughed.

Mater smiled. "Oh Holley, I never dreamed this day would come!"

And with that, Mater and Holley kissed, as did Lightning and Sally, as the sunset beamed overhead with a warm feeling in each of them.


	10. Epilogue

Epilogue Two months later Lightning and Sally got married, as did Holley and Mater. Lightning and Sally had their wedding one day while Holley and Mater had their wedding a week later. Everyone was there, all of Radiator Springs, Finn, all of their parents, most of their relatives, and all of the racecars from the World Grand Prix, even Francesco (though Lightning objected at first.) Tears were shed all around, seeing them at one of their happiest moments ever. You could never imagine such a more beautiful wedding.

Soon they were at the airport with their plane headed for Monte Carslo. They all waved goodbye as they left. After they arrived they were soon driving along the beach.

"Sally, you don't know how long I've waited for this moment" Lightning said.

"Oh I think I may have an idea." Sally laughed.

On the other side of them Holley and Mater stared into the sun touching the water in the sunset.

"Holley, I wonder what would've happen if we really did have a baby." Mater said.

"Let's not focus on what COULD'VE been, let's focus on what's happening now, I love you."

"You're right my Holley-berry, I love you too." Mater smiled. And he tickled her.

"Mater, come on, alright you asked for it!" Holley laughed. And she tickled him back.

"Holley, I can't take it anymore!" Mater laughed.

"You know Lightning." Sally said, "I think I should do that to you!" And Sally tickled Lightning.

"Sally, I hope you're enjoying this as much as I am!" Lightning laughed and tickled her too.

"Oh Lightning, I love you." Sally said between giggles.

"And I love you too." Lightning answered.

. . . Later that night, they were still looking at the sea in the dark with their headlights on.

"McQueen, thanks for being my best man, and best friend." Mater said.

"No Mater, thank you, for being like a brother to me." Lightning said. "Awwwwwwww, how sweet!" Holley and Sally said. "And we want to thank you two for being wonderful boyfriends." They both said. They smiled and they kissed them.

The End


End file.
